fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Daj mi odpowiedź
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 2 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon drugi Jest to specjalny odcinek Seboliii. Jest to odcinek początkujący drugi sezon Ferbastycznej szkoły. Opis Czy Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet i Buford przeżyją? Co zrobi Fineasz? Czy Fretka się wyprowadzi, czy nie? Czy Dundersztyc zgodzi się na oświadczyny Abigail? Przeczytaj, a się dowiesz! Bohaterowie * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Abigail Winslet; * Vanessa Dundersztyc; * Fretka Flynn; * Stefa Hirano; * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Lawrence Fletcher; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Ferb Fletcher; * Buford Van Stomm; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Fineasz Flynn; * Randomowy lekarz; * Jasmine MacMandy; * Charlene Dundersztyc Scenariusz Narrator: W poprzednim odcinku. (Fragment 1) Stefa: Znalazłam mieszkanie po drugiej stronie miasta. Chcę się wyprowadzić, ale nie chcę sama. Może zamieszkasz ze mną? (Fragment 2) Właściciel: Jesteś pewny, że chcesz tu pracować? Fineasz: Tak, chcę zarobić trochę kasy i oderwać się od przyjaciół. Ostatnio nasza przyjaźń przeżywa kryzys. (Fragment 3) Linda (zaczyna płakać): Więc jednak wyjeżdżasz? Fretka: Tak, taka jest moja decyzja. Linda: Pa, kochanie! Pamiętaj, że masz ostatnią szansę, żeby zmienić zdanie. (Fretka zatrzymuje się i patrzy to na Stefę, to na rodziców) (Fragment 4) Abigail: A, bo krąży mi ostatnio po głowie taka myśl... Heinz, wiem, że długo się nie znamy, ale od pierwszego wejrzenia się w tobie zakochałam. I chcę ci zadać teraz jedno pytanie. Czy chcesz spędzić ze mną resztę życia, będąc małżeństwem? (Abigail klęka przed Dundersztycem i pokazuje mu pierścionek zaręczynowy) (Fragment 5) Ferb: To już strasznie mało! Baljeet, uciekamy! (Ferb łąpie Baljeeta i resztę przyjaciół i z nimi ucieka. Dobiegają do schodów i słyszą potężny huk) (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Daj mi odpowiedź. (W parku. Dundersztyc z zaskoczeniem wpatruje się w Abigail) Dundersztyc: Wow, zaskoczyłaś mnie, ale sądzę, że chyba jest za wcześnie. Właściwie to... ja... nie wiem co powiedzieć. (Zza ławki wychodzi Vanessa, która staje obok swojego taty) Vanessa: On chciał powiedzieć, że musimy już iść. Pa! Dundersztyc: Tak! Zgadzam się, tak! (Ucieszona Abigail wstaje i przytula się z Dundersztycem) Vanessa: Co...!? (Tymczasem przed domem) Fretka: Fretka: To jest takie trudne! Tu jest moja rodzina, a tam moja przyszłość. Ja nie wiem co mam wybrać! (Fretka z łzami w oczach spogląda to na przyjaciółkę, to na rodziców. Podchodzi do nich i się przytula) Fretka: Będę za wami tęsknić! (Fretka idzie w stronę Stefy i zabiera walizkę. Wsiada do wozu przeprowadzkowego) Linda: Paaaa! (Linda przytula Lawrence'a) (W szkole) Baljeet: Nie uda nam się uciec! Zginiemy na miejscu! Ferb: Musisz w siebie uwierzyć! Buford: Może uda nam się zrobić dziurę w ścianie, to przez nią wyskoczymy. Izabela: Dobry pomysł! (Wszyscy zbiegają na dół po schodach. Stopień pod Baljeetem rozpada się, a on utyka między stopniami) Baljeet: Pomocy! (Ferb się wraca i wyciąga Baljeeta. Uciekają, a na miejsce gdzie był Baljeet spadają gruzy) Buford: Zrobiłem dziurę! Możemy wyskoczyć! Ferb: Dobra, dziewczyny przodem! Buford: Walić dziewczyny, ja ważniejszy! (Buford wyskakuje przez dziurę. Potem Izabela, a potem Baljeet) Ferb: No to teraz ja. (Na Ferba spada wiele desek i gruzów) Ferb: NIEEEEE!!! (W ostatniej chwili pojawia się Fineasz, który odpycha Ferba. Na Fineasza spadają deski i gruzy, a Ferb wytrącony z równowagi wypada przez dziurę. Po chwili cała szkoła runie, a na miejscu dawnej szkoły leży wielka kupa desek i gruzów) Ferb: Fineasz... (Ferb zaczyna płakać) (Następny dzień. Czwórka przyjaciół siedzi w salonie w domu Flynn-Fletcherów. Izabela ze łzami w oczach pociesza płaczącego Ferba, a Baljeet i Buford ze smutkiem na twarzy siedzą na fotelach) Buford: Szkoda Fineasza... w końcu był naszym przyjacielem i bratem Ferba. Baljeet: Przestańmy płakać. Już tego nie zmienimy. A zarazpowinny przyjść wiadomości od kuratorium z informacjami do której szkoły będziemy chodzić. (Słychać dźwięk SMS-a) Baljeet: O, dostałem! (Baljeet sprawdza komórkę) Baljeet; West Danville School. (Buford sprawdza komórkę) Buford: Challenge School. (Izabela sprawdza komórkę) Izabela: Dertwall School. (Ferb sprawdza komórkę) Ferb: Miggle Might School. Baljeet: Jak to każdy z nas będzie chodził do innej szkoły!? Ale, najbardziej szkoda, że Fineasz nie może być tu z nami... (Nagle dzwoni telefon. Ferb odbiera) Ferb: Aha.Aha. Aha. (Ferb się rozłącza i z radością zeskakuje z fotela) Ferb: Fineasz żyje!!! (Pozostali przyjaciele wstają i przytulają się z Ferbem) Baljeet: Ale jak to? Ferb: Znaleźli go wczoraj pod deskami i przewieźli do szpitala. Zapomnieli spisać numeru telefonu do kogoś i dopiero dzisiaj znaleźli numer w książce telefonicznej. (Linda i Lawrence wchodzą do pokoju) Linda: Tak się cieszę, że Ferb żyje! Zaraz jedziemy do szpitala! (Jakiś czas później, w szpitalu. Linda, Lawrence wraz z dziećmi wchodzą na salę) Linda: Fineasz!! (Linda z radością przytula Fineasza) Lekarz: Na szczęście nie stracił wiele krwi, ani nie grozi mu śmierć. Jednak jedyną smutną wiadomością jest to, że ma poważny uraz nogi. Przez kilka miesięcy będzie musiał chodzić w gipsie. Wypuścimy go dopiero za tydzień. Znalazła się jeszcze jedna osoba na terenie szkoły. Niejaka Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead. Najpierw spadł na nią ogromny głaz, a gdy spod niego wyszła zawaliła się na nią ściana, a potem zasypało ją szkło. Buford: I co się z nią stało? Lekarz: O dziwo, ma tylko bliznę. (Lekarz wchodzi do innego pokoju. Ferb kuca obok leżącego Fineasza) Ferb: Jak się czujesz? Fineasz: Już lepiej. Wiesz... chciałbym cię przeprosić. Nie wiem co sobie wtedy myślałem... (Ferb i Fineasz się przytulają. Do sali wbiega Jasmine) Jasmine: Finuś, nic ci nie jest!? Fineasz: Jest dobrze. Jasmine: To dobrze! Ale jak to się stało!? Nie zamykałam cię przecież w szkole! Izabela: Czekaj, czekaj... To ty podłożyłaś tę bombę! O mało nie umarliśmy, zemszczę się, gorzko tego pożałujesz!!! Jasmine: Nie, to nie tak. Ja nie wiedziałam o tej bombie... Uwierzcie mi! (Izabela zabiera ze stolika szklankę i rzuca nią w Jasmine) Izabela: Wypi***alaj stąd!!! Fineasz: Jasmine... ja... zrywam z tobą. Jasmine: Cooo!? Nieee...! Fineasz: Ustanowiłem to sobie wcześniej. Jasmine: Ech... ja serio nie podłożyłam bomby. Izabela: A co zrobiłaś? Wysrałaś ją!? Jasmine: To było tak... w nocy przed walentynkami mówiłam Ferbowi dziwne sny gdy spał. Następnego dnia, kiedy rozmawaliście, a Fineasz był na górze zszedł o właściwej porze! Wtedy to się stało. Potem zamknęłam was w szkole, ale ja nie wiedziałam o tej bombie! Przepraszam was! Izabela: Takie przeprosiny to ja mam w d***e! A teraz stąd spi****zaj! (Jasmine wychodzi) Izabela: Ta dz**ka to jakaś baba z psychiatryka! (Tymczasem w domu Charlene. Do domu wchodzi Vanessa) Charlene: Nie udało się, co? Vanessa: Nie! (Vanessa siada na krześle) Vanessa: Nie chciałabym, żeby mój tata wyszedł za nią. Chciałabym, żeby było jak kiedyś... Charlene (siada na krześle obok): Ja wiem... każdy by chciał. Ale musisz się pogodzić z decyzją Heinza. (Vanessie leci łza z oka) Charlene: Zrobię ci herbatę. (Na klatce schodowej w pewnym domu) Stefa: Ok, jesteśmy pod drzwiami. Zapamiętaj, numer 69 drzwi. Fretka: Już chcę zobaczyć ten dom! (Stefa wkłada klucz do zamka, przekręca i otwiera. Dziewczyny z bagażami wchodzą do środka) Fretka: Jak tu świetnie!!! Ciekawe jaki widok przez okno! (Fretka odsłania okno) Fretka: Hmmm... Stefa? Stefa: Tak? Fretka: Powiem ci kawał - co jest marzeniem typowego Polaka? Stefa: Nie wiem. Fretka: Odsłonić okno, a tam burdel. Stefa: Serio? Mamy burdel za oknem? Fretka: Nie, żartowałam. Za oknem jest fabryka sztucznego nawozu. (Dziewczyny słyszą stukanie z góry) Fretka: Co to jest!? Stefa: A, nad nami mieszka taka troszkę dziwna sąsiadka. Powinnyśmy się rozpakować. Fretka: Spoko, jeszcze zobaczę kibel! (Fretka wchodzi do łazienki. Po chwili słychać uderzenie) Fretka: Co za debil umieścił ten kibel tak, że wchodząc można się zabić!? (Stefa wchodzi do łazienki) Stefa: Pomóc wstać? Fretka: Nie, ku*wa, poleżę sobie! Jasne, że pomóc! (Stefa pomaga Fretce wstać) Fretka: Dzięki. (Przed ruinami szkoły. Strażacy sprzątają gruzy, na miejscu stoi wiele wozów strażackich i helikopterów. Baljeet płacze, a radosny Buford go przytula. Ferb i Izabela się na nich gapią) Buford: Nie płacz, Baljuś, będzie dobrze. Baljeet: Ale ja tak bardzo chcę do szkoły! Mieć matematykę z naszą wymagającą panią Crunby. Ja nie chcę do innej szkoły, ja nie chcę nowych nauczycieli! A w szkole do której idę jest godzina więcej wf-u tygodniowo! Życie nie ma sensu... Ferb: Chyba w miesiąc to posprzątają i zrobią nową szkołę. Baljeet: Mam nadzieję, że krócej! Buford: Żyję z idiotami... Ferb: Ja mam nadzieję, że zwolnią Moranicę i dadzą dyrektora, który jest psychicznie normalny. Izabela: Ja mam nadzieję, że będą podawać na stołówce jedzenie, które można przetrawić. Jak pierwszy raz jadłam tu obiad były naleśniki z jagodami, a po godzinie zwróciłam pierogi z serem. Buford: Ja mam nadzieję, że zbudują boisko, które nie wciąga w ziemię! Baljeet: Ja mam nadzieję, że kiedyś wyleczę się z tej traumy! Ferb: Czemu Jasmine to zrobiła? Dlaczego chciała nas zabić? Baljeet: To twoim zdaniem jest problem!? Do końca tygodnia mamy zwolnienie ze szkoły! Dopiero idziemy w poniedziałek!! Buford: On chyba wie, że jest sobota? (Nocą, w domu Fretki i Stefy. Fretka wierci się w łóżku) Fretka: Ale niewygodne! Stefa: Moje też! Zamienisz się? (Fretka i Stefa zamieniają się łóżkami) Fretka: Też niewygodnie! Ej, słyszysz to? Stefa: Co? Fretka: Bądź cicho! (Chwila ciszy, z góry słychać granie na dudach) Fretka: Świetnie! Nie tylko jest niewygodnie, to sąsiadka gra na dudach! Jutro z nią sobie pogadam, a na łóżka pożyczę kasę od mamy. (Następny dzień, w domu Flynn-Fletcherów) Linda: Nie! Fretka: Ale... Linda: Nie! (Potem, w mieszkaniu) Stefa: I jak? Fretka: Byłam u mamy. Nie pożyczy kasy. Stefa: A co z sąsiadką? Fretka: Nie byłam jeszcze u niej. (Kilka minut później, Fretka wraca do mieszkania) Fretka: Nie ma jej w domu. Stefa: Świetnie! (Fretka rzuca się na fotel i bierze laptop ze stolika) Stefa: Dzisiaj z nią pogadamy. Chcę się na jutro wyspać, bo mam rozmowę o prac... Ej, to mój laptop! (Stefa zabiera Fretce laptopa i rzuca się z nim na łóżko) Fretka: Co robisz? Stefa: Nic ważnego. Hehe... (szeptem) usuń historię przeglądania. Fretka: Jak będzie tak dalej to chyba wrócę do domu! Nie mam zamiaru tak żyć! (Napisy końcowe. W domu Vanessy. Dundersztyc i Vanessa jedzą obiad. Oboje są ubrani w stylowe ubrania) Dundersztyc: Jak minął dzień, córeczko? Vanessa: Dobrze. (Do domu wchodzi Abigail) Abigail: Jeste... BOŻE!!! Vanessa: Co!? Abigail: Teraz jesz obiad, jesteś źle ubrana! Do jedzenia obiadu kalorycznego się nosi ciemniejszą koszulę, a do obiadu małokalorycznego się nosi jasną koszule! Czy ty w ogóle czasem myślisz? Vanessa: No... sorka... byłam w tym w szkole i... Abigail: Co!? Ty naprawdę jesteś jakaś głupia! Do szkoły się zakłada inny kolor! Pomyśl może trochę, pewnie teraz się z ciebie w szkole śmieją! Masz karę! Vanessa: I co? Mam założyć coś brzydkiego? Abigail: Niee! Dziecko drogie, nigdy bym ci nie zrobiła takiej krzywdy! (Po chwili ta sytuacja okazuje się snem Vanessy, która przerażona się budzi) Vanessa: Nie mogę dopuścić do tego związku! KONIEC Piosenki Inne informacje